howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thecloudjumperdragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fleshfang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) By the way thank you ur the best. I'm still crying because I made that page that was not good, skullcrusher. :,( still crying but hopefully ur friend,thecloudjumperdragon. Don't worry, be happy. Man, why do you fret over this stuff? there are a thousand and one ways to un-liked, and you have not done any one of them! I think you will not do any of those thousand and one ways anyways! and you think you are angering Toothless? he is (as far as I know) extremely hard to anger, and forgiveness pours out of him like the water in a mountain river. You seem to be an intelligent guy (or girl, I have no Idea!)and you seem to be innocent. Though I do not like to speak on behalf of anyone, I am extremely sure to 0.00001 of a decimal that it is no big deal! Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 05:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Well I thank you! I'm cheering up a bit. Btw I'm a boy. And are u toothless? Just asking Haha, No, Though I wish I could be more like him on the art spectrum, I do adore his art very much, I never was good at it, a few chicken scratches of a sketch, But yea... No. I am sure he will tell you some what of the same thing I just stated. If you want to see who posted somthing just look at their signature, you may want to sign your posts using the signature button or four ~ in a row, no space. Like this! ---> Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 05:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you for letting me know! Your just like him to me! Btw friends? Your awesome XD Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 05:32, December 22, 2013 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Yea! sounds Great! Man, as A giant teddy bear of a community, We all welcome you! Don't you ever, EVER, feel as if you do not belong, because you do! and I do mean it, sincerely from the bottom of my soul, If you ever need anything, or if anyone ever makes you feel like you do not belong, please, come to me and we can talk and work things out, just leave me a post on my talk page! Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 05:40, December 22, 2013 (UTC) where I live it's really 12:43 at night, and I really don't know what to say. I'm so stumped for words.Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 05:45, December 22, 2013 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Well it was the same time for me bud, thats why I did not respond so quickly. Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 14:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi I'm still online, so if you have problems, you can still coming to me if someone needs to be blocked. That I haven't posted since August, is because I'm busy with my own Wiki. --Station7 (talk) 10:27, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh I thought you had quit. Btw friends? :) and did you start the wiki? I asked toothless the nightfury and he told me he never met the person who did but you made him admin. So I thought I might as well ask you :) hopefully your new friend, Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 18:14, January 3, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon I haven't started this Wiki. You can found the Founder under this category. --Station7 (talk) 19:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) You're not sounding hard at all. Actually, I'm not in the whole friend thing. If you need friends, go to the Glee Wiki, because they call everyone a friend, even when they don't know a person. But, you sound nice. I'm sure you can make enough friends on this Wiki, however, you shouldn't react on everyone's page when they are editing a page you made. That's called spamming in a way. --Station7 (talk) 09:12, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok I understand I don't like spamming either. Thanks for letting me know my mistake :),Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:51, January 5, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Flightmare Having 2 heads isn't a requirement to be in this class. the oceanzap has 2 heads and it isn't a fear class dragon. the flightmare shows characteristics known to this class more than any other. im not saying that it is a fear class dragon, but it kind of fits. Jediknightanakin1114 (talk) 20:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Blocked You're not blocked. Wikia's server had just yesterday and today issues. It appears that they now are solved. --Station7 (talk) 21:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) By the way, on your userpage you can see that the word "blocked" doesn't appear at all, so you have nothing to worry about. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:54, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, now I just feel like I'm a crazy person. *facepalm*Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon You don't are. ;) --Station7 (talk) 22:01, February 23, 2014 (UTC) In the Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part I DVD release there is a special feature called Dragon Tracker Part 3, which goes over the first three dragon species that appeared in the second season (Screaming Death, Fireworm Queen, and Flightmare) and it specifically says that the Flightmare is a Strike Class dragon. Oldman94 (talk) 22:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Oldman94 What Class Is the Flightmare? In the Dreamworks Dragons: Defenders of Berk Part I DVD release there is a special feature called Dragon Tracker Part 3, which goes over the first three dragon species that appeared in the second season (Screaming Death, Fireworm Queen, and Flightmare) and it specifically says that the Flightmare is a Strike Class dragon. Oldman94 (talk) 22:04, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Oldman94 Can you post a small clip of it? I don't have it yet, sorry if I give you too much trouble.Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 22:56, March 31, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Bullrougher You say the bullrougher official art is out but I haven't seen it yet. Could you provide a link?Neilandio (talk) 13:42, April 1, 2014 (UTC) It has one that is in a screenshot from the trailer someone posted on its page. It looks EXACTLY like one. It's really cool you should check it out :)Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Toothless admin is not leaving The administrator is not leaving. No panic no more needed. ;) --Station7 (talk) 20:59, April 1, 2014 (UTC) This "joke" has made me cry, stressed, face one of my fears, and made me feel like I was going to die. This has been OVER stressful to me. :( I will edit agin soon, but I have a headache. Ill be back soon, and our friendship will still be. :)Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 21:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC)thecloudjumperdragon Glad to hear, but take some rest. :) If Toothless was leaving, I would solve it. But don't forget it's April the 1st, so April Fools...actually we could know it. As an admin, me, I needed first a conformation that he was actually leaving. I'm not removing someone's status, before having a reaction back. ;) --Station7 (talk) 21:13, April 1, 2014 (UTC) The Same thing Hey I got you message but dut we don't need another page of the Green Death because it the same page Here I'll show you, The Green Death leak. Pretty allison 100 Could you tell me? I have a few questions. Here they come: *How old are you? (yes, this is important, regarding the age terms of Wikia) *Since when did you become an HTTYD fan? *Why would you want to become an admin? Could you response me on my talk page. Greets, --Station7 (talk) 21:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I found here: http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2014/05/dragon-sanctuary-clip.html more ... "DreamWorks removed all traces of the dragon sanctuary clip on Facebook and YouTube" so there's more to see ... I found here: http://www.berksgrapevine.com/2014/05/dragon-sanctuary-clip.html more ... "DreamWorks removed all traces of the dragon sanctuary clip on Facebook and YouTube" so there's more to see ...Cloud the stormcutter (talk) 15:46, May 14, 2014 (UTC) im 17 i have speech promblems I totally understand. I at first had them too, but at least I got over them after a while. And I'm sure you will too. :) Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 20:58, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Rise of Berk admin Hello. Cloud you have been promoted to admin on the Rise of Berk wiki. Please accept these terms: -You will not abuse your power. -If you are demoted do not lash out or flame. -Please respect other members. -You will keep the wiki professional and clean! Thank you for reading! You are admin! StaticTheSkrill (talk) 02:23, May 24, 2014 (UTC)